creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peculiar
How peculiar. The idea that the supernatural exists has been quite a haunting experience for many to decipher over these past few years. Whether it was Walt Disney not wishing to leave his own dream behind even after death to Agnes Sampson's spirit tormented by the accusation of witchcraft roaming around Holyrood Palace, many tales were told relating to the paranormal encountering our kind for generations, each having some faults towards the truth behind the observer. We've all seen different topics concerning the paranormal: demonic possessions when it is actually drugged people taking public transportation, cursed audio/video clips sent through multiple edits beforehand, and Ouija boards carrying mere disease rather than the lost soul of the corrupted deceased. So many tales, cut from the same twisted branch of lies. No matter what occurs, nothing is truly seen as a virtuoso piece. I could never understand the same clichéd plot of many things, horror stories always try to play off the "scary" tension via cheap jumpscares and expected scenes of gore to be labelled as such films. You see, I'm quite a critic for horror, and I don't tend to see anything worth my precious time nowadays with all these amateurs attempting to act the role of the classically sinister villain, making their immoral dwelling far too obvious and soon to be easily caught with their tails between their legs like a guilty puppy. It was such an issue to me, I thought I would teach some of these beginners how the methods should be completed, even if my actions may lead to drastic consequences. Chapter 1 - Friend? Foe? The List Doesn’t Discriminate Firstly, find someone to be your prime target, someone worth wasting a good portion of effort towards their demise. Usually, I would recommend a person that has your interest in (mind you, not romantic) as well as having decent family connections with, this can provide you a better chance of gaining updated information about your target on a frequent basis. The greatest features to note are their relationship status being poorly improved over the years, home security terribly constructed to allow even the simplest of “hackers” within, and the fact that they aren’t too missed if they do disappear one day. Your target should not know your intentions until it is destined for you to meet one another. Reputations are a key factor to focus on during the build up towards the act of true horror. Working overtime for extra pay without any request, helping the elderly, or even making a few generous donations can hide the monster lurking beneath your skin. But, be warned. This should not give you a right to stalk and obviously prey upon your target, you must stay clear from any footage that can be taken of such suspicious activity. You must wait. Chapter 2 - Good Things Come To Those Who Wait Secondly, you have to decide on the certain date of which to take your victim far enough from the public to make them see your hidden message about what they had done to you to deserve such a punishment. It should usually be a decently small event where many can attend freely, with no special invitations needed. The target can easily enter the event un-noticed and leave the event, un-noticed. Then, you may follow them and continue to view when they attend to when they plan on leaving. But, be aware of the crowd that might be a newer obstacle to overcome. Recommendations? # Develop a group of close friends who can be a good reference towards your support. They don’t have to be apart of the act, they merely have to be against any accusations yet to come. # Know some of the crowd within your path, this can enable you to sneaking through towards who will be your new travelling partner. If the crowd spot you leaving soon after your target, with your reputation, it won’t be seen as too suspicious until a missing poster is hanging in multiple areas. # Make sure your victim knows nothing towards your dwelling there. If they do realise that you have arrived, the plan of secret intentions has already been ruined. Save yourself the trouble and error by hiding beneath the crowd or socialising with your friends frequently enough to be considered normal. No matter the circumstances of where you meet your victim, you must find a way to exit behind them and follow them home without being seen. Attempt to find a shortcut back to where they live, this can ensure that you won't be directly lingering behind them for all to see. Chapter 3 - Karma's A Bitch Now, since the target has been chosen and located, it's officially time for the moment you've been waiting for...Terrifying your victim into submission before taking them away. Maybe the confrontation between you and said target was far too personal to forget, perhaps a business deal costed you too much to lose, leaving you a broken man/woman of bitterness and despair. Whatever the reason may be towards why they shall soon be your possession, you must choose your methods for terror wisely, one false move and it may end horribly for you, turning you back to square one. The strategies often worth using are: * Encrypted messages - Leaving strange and complex messages towards the victim on a common basis is often a scare technique over-used. These messages may include: their family members being addressed, certain co-ordinates, lost pets or deceased friends, anything to make their minds go insane with terror and anxiety. * Switching objects around the home - This is often a trick made by silly entities wanting a good reaction from a classical prank. Switching the placement of many objects at once is far too much in one go, perhaps a few things such as condiments to arrange on the table would frighten the target. * Discarded trauma of the past returning - How this technique works is the main key of requiring precise concentration throughout the course of entering the victim's home and following their every move. Memories from traumatic events can easily add to the idea towards the victim's close end with someone close by, adding to their anxiety and building up the growing fear/depression of whether or not they should accept fate or try to outrun it for as long as possible. Chapter 4 - Who's The Victim, You or Me? Maybe, just maybe, writing and thinking what I am doing at this very moment...I'm not seeming very helpful towards the previous topic about the paranormal now, am I? Perhaps I can evaluate it further as to who I am and what I do for my everyday lifestyle. Azrael Merton is the name I was given at birth, and the one I prefer to identify as throughout the rest of my remaining lifespan. Now, for the reoccurring answer that is desired towards this burning question...it may be quite difficult to believe. But, if I had to be honest, I'm responsible for numerous accounts of the supernatural events recorded by many individuals. Yes, this is a horrible conclusion towards such an intriguing tale however, I haven't got myself to take too much of the credit. While the physical side of the internet find the obvious clues to blame my actions on the ghost playing such silly tricks on many owners by rearranging the furniture during the next morning, Nefaris is the true entity capable of attempting the hardest tasks. Nerfaris and I were a forced duo to partake in the harsh reality that is collecting the souls of those innocent and those guilty of crimes of any kind. Usually, I'm placed in the role of "good cop" if that lightens the subject at hand, handling the matter whether serious or not with decency and care. Nefaris, on the other hand, is far more...direct with the warnings, gladly and without much hesitation partaking in the act of forcing one out of house and home, away from family/friends and turning the target into a person of insanity. If you had not read my title from Ms.Crit (who had hired me years prior to this introduction), I am indeed one of the hidden bounty hunters under the name of a company able to blame your average videos of demons and ghosts infecting a household on such nonsense while threatening lost YouTubers or normal, unidentifiable people to gain what she wants. Unjustified? Obviously. Yet, it isn't correct of me to truly blame her for such things, a tough upbringing with biased judgement about what her moral compass should be can have such a lasting effect onto the host. Personally, as a viewer merely reading these facts, I'd just accept who she is and not speak a word to disagree (if you value what little you have). Marina Joyce had been one of our targets due to debt that she once owed not been paid. Luckily, she had been willing to understand the fact that money is money, leading to both co-operation and no fatalities that month (August 9th, 2019). She had not been abducted from her home, but some confrontation was made when Ms.Crit had not received the payment desired/required. Target Interactions Who Ms.Crit is and What She May Desire Ms.Crit or previously known for her online appearance to be the user "CriticizerHere" is the host of a hidden industry specialised to eliminate anyone seen as a potential threat on the internet. She seems to follow her own rules, allowing her recruits to do what they may wish if the target is considered less valuable than their paychecks. Besides the cold hearten attitude she gives to many of her employees, she gains her needed respect through pure terror that she can easily create to those wanting to oppose, and she was placed the woman in charge for a clear reason. If one word could describe her appearance, it would be "formal" as she is consistently seen by many to be wearing knee-length skirt with a blank, white long-sleeved shirt with a black striped tie that has a colour which contrasts her jet, black hair and chestnut eyes. I would be bearing false information if a few of the new recruits didn't try to impress her, and sadly some of those new recruits were never heard from again once she had enough of the same robbed flowers/jewelry arriving on her desk. The locations for where she remains in charge is mostly in the UK (United Kingdom) where I stay until an emergency reaches her stations. Other higher members control other stations in separate areas outside the UK, such as the US (United States), France, Asia and Russia and all the systems connect mostly through the Deep Web section of the internet such as Hitmen-For-Hire. What she may desire: * High incomes/bank savings. * Worthy/Usable weaponry. * Experimentation with new methods. * Valuable items (e.g jewelry, furniture, etc). What she doesn't desire: * Missing co-operation. * Refusal (with unnecessary force). * Low supply of weaponry. * Low amounts of money. Category:Administrator's Creation Category:Creepypasta stories Category:OC Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Assassin Category:Entry